This invention relates to rifle accessories.
More particularly, the present invention relates to handguards for rifles.
Long guns, and in particular rifles, have long been known. Rifles, due to their length, are typically fired using two hands. One hand is placed proximate the trigger assembly and the other is typically placed down the barrel from the trigger assembly. Rifles conventionally include a stock fabricated of wood. The stock typically includes a fore stock which extends some distance down the barrel. The fore stock is grasped by the shooter to provide balance and facilitate aiming the rifle. The shooter""s hand is protected from the heat of the barrel during firing by the fore stock. Many modern rifles often employ synthetic materials for the stock, and still employ a fore stock. Other rifles do not include a single stock, but have a receiver to which a butt stock and a barrel are attached. The hand of a shooter is protected from the barrel by a handguard attached to the barrel. The M16 with its various permutations is an example of this type of rifle.
In an M16, a handguard consists of an upper and a lower handguard fitted around the barrel and attached thereto at both ends. While effective for protecting the hand of a shooter, pressure on and from the handguard can cause minor flexing of the barrel. Flexing or distortion of the barrel can cause sighting problems and bullet deflections, each of which is detrimental to accuracy. Additionally, multiple parts are required for attachment of the handguard, increasing complexity, cost and difficulty of attachment.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved handguard system with attachment at only one end.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system which can be employed on existing rifles.
And another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system that is easily installed and aligned.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a handguard system which will improve accuracy.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the Instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a handguard system for use on a rifle having a barrel and a receiver. The hand guard system includes a barrel nut having an inner surface with a threaded portion adapted to threadably engage the receiver for securing the barrel to the receiver and an outer surface, and a tubular handguard having an end. The tubular handguard is receivable about the barrel and is received about the barrel nut, engaging the outer surface thereof.
In a more specific aspect, provided is an extension rail coupled to the handguard. The extension rail includes a receiver portion extending beyond the handguard, a dovetail groove formed in an underside of the receiver portion of the extension rail having a cross-sectional shape substantially identical to a cross-sectional shape of the rail on the receiver, for receipt of the rail therein, and fastening members for fastening the extension rail to the rail. A portion of the tubular handguard underlying the extension rail is removed to form a channel therebetween.